Blood : a very bloody zelda tale
by amy ann lease
Summary: Zelda told in a new chilling way. It does get a little graphic at some parts. no muture adult content, i have re ededited all of that out. in this story Gannon is given a new background and well...youl juat have to read it to see what this story is about!
1. Origins

In The Name of Blood

By Amy Lease (neesan)

Nozomi could hear the steady thumps of her mighty war horse thundering across the vast open fields. The war was on and she hated it. Ever since she was born she was forced into war. The one thing she hated most about wars was the death. Her husband, the king, was supposed to be here with her but; however, due to illness he was unable to battle.

She could smell it; the blood had a soft metallic scent that seemed to tear at her very soul. It made her sick. It didn't help much that she was seven and a half months pregnant with child. She knew that if her husband found out, he would have never let her go to battle. So she left when she wasn't even showing yet. She now used heavy coats and armor to hide the child from her people. Last thing she needed was to have them think they had to sacrifice themselves for her.

Her Hair was White as pure silk and her skin was just as white to fallow. Bare footed, she was as tall as the king. She had a body that would make any man drop to his knees and beg for one night alone with her. From a distance one would think she was an angel. But, however, when you got closer you would see a battle torn war Queen With many scars to show off all her victories. When she walked into a room every one immediately gave her the up most respect. So much so, in fact, the king would often become jealous of her.

Now she was headed into the biggest battle of her life. One that she knew neither side would win. Every man on that battleground was going to die and they knew it. The enemy was made up of the most evil creatures any living being could imagine. But they also had a great war general and he was Nozomi's target. For without his dark magic, his followers would simply quit fighting and find some other thing to do. Since they would no longer have there minds under his control

It was only a matter of time before Nozomi found him. He had been looking for her as well. When there eyes met it was like mixing Vinegar with baking soda in a tightly sealed jar. The air around them seamed to explode with the hatred they felt for each other.

It was the dark lord Kenpachi, who spoke first, "Nozomi, long have I waited for this pleasure." As he said this he halted his war horse far enough for them to hear each other as the war raged on behind them. Kenpachi didn't look evil. Rather, he was quite handsome in fact. He had long red hair that he kept pulled in a simple band behind his back. He was heavily built with muscles and had skin that was as bronze as Nozomi's shield. However when you looked into his eyes, all you saw were the black pools of the evil entity inside of him. He was her husband's brother, her first lover. And it grieved her to think of her dead lover's body being used by such a vile and evil entity.

Nozomi just smiled and gave Kenpachi a short glare, "Really, I was about to say the same about you."

Kenpachi smiled, "You mock me now, but wait until I have taken you captive, I will use your body for my personal pleasures, what do you say your highness?"

Nozomi gripped the handle of her sword tighter and replied, "I say; your sick and I hope you rot in a hell worse then the one you came from." Suddenly the smile on the Kenpachi's face faded and he lifted his hand to throw a ball of fire. He was a few seconds too slow, for Nozomi effortlessly hit the fire ball back with her sword. Aiming it back at Kenpachi hitting his horse strait on its chest, "AWWW is that all you got, poor baby."

With a scream of rage Kenpachi healed his horse and charged at Nozomi. Nozomi smiled and charged at him with equal force. Then in a shower of sparks Nozomi and Kenpachi jumped off their horses and landed on the ground. You could see the lightning flash off Nozomi's sword. There was a storm gathering on the edge of the battle field and soon the skies would unleash their war.

Nozomi looked in her opponent's eyes. They were ready too. Kenpachi, the more skilled of the two brought his sword down on Nozomi. Quick as lightning, Nozomi brought her sword up to block him. Then with a smile she twisted his sword around and tried strike at Kenpachi. Kenpachi saw what was coming even before Nozomi had a chance to withdraw. Kenpachi brought his sword down hard on Nozomi's shoulder only to hit the tough armor she wore. But Nozomi would have bruises there later if she survived this attack. Nozomi ducked and turned, she then tried to par another attack from Kenpachi but was too slow as Kenpachi cut her on her unguarded arm, and shoved her to the ground.

Kenpachi looked at her smugly, "So, Nozomi, are you willing to give up yet?"

Nozomi just glared at him. Ignoring the pain in her arm and shoulder Nozomi got up and charged at Kenpachi. Kenpachi suddenly formed a ball of fire in his hand and threw it at Nozomi. Nozomi was totally unprepared for this new attack and fell back. Kenpachi knew this would be his chance. Kenpachi charged at Nozomi and Nozomi only had a second to look up and see a blade right in front of her face. Then she only knew the searing pain that followed. She was mad now.

Nozomi got up, and felt the red hotness of her own blood down her face. She then unleashed a string of blows that were faster then anything anyone had seen. Kenpachi tried to match her blow for blow but was unable to guard off a few attacks. The blow's Kenpachi hit her with felt like sledgehammers hitting through her armor.

Nozomi knew he had the best of her but she was not about to go down easy with out causing a few major wounds of her own. If Nozomi was not pregnant she would have fought till her body collapsed. But she knew that if her child were to have any hope of living she would have to stay alive. Using the last of her energy, Nozomi tightened her grasp on her sword and threw it at Kenpachi. To her joy, it hit him right through his chest where his heart should be and he fell back.

Kenpachi and Nozomi were now deathly injured and neither of them was going to live through this fight. Kenpachi had by now seen her swollen belly and knew immediately just, how he was going to finish Nozomi off. Kenpachi raised his hands to the sky as lightning struck somewhere close by and begun to cast his last spell, " I call upon all the powers of darkness and ask of one last favor, let my spirit live on through this woman's unborn life she harbors in her!" However, what Nozomi heard Kenpachi say made no sense, to her it sounded like gibberish.

Suddenly the dark lord fell dead and for a few seconds every thing was still. Then Kenpachi's body begun to convulse as a ball of light erupted from his body and every thing the light touched either turned into a corps or withered and died, all except for Nozomi. Instead of dying she felt the dark lord's soul flow into her and into her baby. With a shiver of fear she now knew what Kenpachi had done. Slowly the rain begun to fall on the now silent battle field. The water that fell begun to pool around Nozomi and it looked as if she were standing in a lake of blood. Looking around at all the death and destruction Nozomi knew that if she lived, surly her baby would be the downfall of many lives. Therefore, she prayed to her god for a way of protecting her self and her baby's original soul.

Suddenly a light appeared in front of her and she saw an angel that looked just like her in the light. It was then she knew her child was to be a girl and the 'angel' was her dead child's soul. The child that now lives in her belly was dead. But would live only because the dark entity that once lived in Kenpachi's hollow body was now inside her baby and would bring harm and death to her people.

With tears in her eyes, Nozomi grabbed her daughters hand and she felt her soul being pulled from her body. When she looked back at her now life less body. Somehow the baby was now lying next to her in a puddle of her own blood and all the other people who have died in this pointless war.


	2. AND SO THE BLOOD SHED STARTS

AUTHER NOTES: Damn it i knew this would happen agein. I forgot my notes for the last chapter. ok, here goes. The beguining is not so much zelda related. However if you read on you will find out how it realy is infact zelda related. I just needed to do a back story on a zelda character. who..I cant tell you that yet. But please belive me this is going to be a zelda fic. also i am not finished re editing this chapter. But i got a review and it reminded me that i needed to at least explain a little. This chapter will be reedeted. also thank you FlamingLexus for reminding me of this.

THIS CHAPTER DOES HAVE A TON OF ERRORS IN IT. HOWEVER TO KEEP FROM BEING BANNED I NEEDED TO POST IT RIGHT AWAY.

Blood it was a life force. Without blood there would be nothing. Akako knew this. But she also knew that with blood there was nothing as well. She had her dragon, a beautiful white dragon. He was a rarity among others. He was a war dragon, and she was a war princess. Born into war, die in war; that was her people's beliefs. Blood would be her life and she knew it from the beginning

She was born on a bloody battle field. Her mother was dying from a severe wound. Her last thoughts and her last wishes were never herd. Akako was found crying in a puddle of her mother's blood and the blood of every other fallen hero on that ground. She was the only living soul there. Her father was grief stricken on her arrival. He knew the queen would die but he didn't know he was to be a father. When Akako was placed in his arms he cried out of sorrow and joy.

They say that when she was born into the blood her hair was permanently washed with the color red. Her eyes were sky blue and her skin was so pale it was as if she was born from the dead. Her skin was always cool to the touch and when she slept her breath was so shallow, one would think she wasn't breathing at all.

When she was ten, her father took her to her first war. It was an eye opener for her. Her father had given her a sword and told her to use it if she needed to. The war was loud and it was bloody. The blood made the air smell like liquid metal. It was so heavy in the air. Every breath she took she could taste it. The field was so covered with blood it was up to her tinny waist. It was like walking in thick water, and oddly she loved every minute of it. She loved war it meant blood. Somehow how she developed taste for blood and begged her father to start unnecessary wars just so she could see the blood. Soon she became the prison executioner, something her father knew nothing of.

She would diskise her self from all others and go into the dungeons and torture the men. She loved the sight of skin ripping from extreme pulling. The screams the dying made. She loved the pleadings for mercy and the way they peed there pants from the mere sight of her. Thou no one knew it was the innocent princess who was a victorious war Heroine an idol to all other men and women.

When she was sixteen she was an identical of her mother. She looked nothing like her father except the blue eyes. But her features were flawless. It was when she was seventeen a new war broke out and her father gave her job of finding a new war dragon. While she was away hunting for a dragon, her home was attacked and her father was murdered. All that was left was the black soot on the stone castle. Everything ells was incinerated by flame or torn apart by savage hands. The ones that fled were few and small.

When Akako returned to her home and saw what had happened she was in a furry of rage. She vowed to create an army of her own and destroy who ever had killed her kingdom.

Now the army was complete and they stood on the brink of the war. She had gained the trust of the dragons and promised them fresh blood if they helped her with her vow. The idea of fresh blood made them excited and eager to do what she asked. Soon she had four thousand dragons under her command. Every one of them was eager to serve her. Later she would be nicknamed the dragon Queen.

The army they were facing was not men but Orks and ogre's, the ones who destroyed her family and her people. With a cry of rage the battle begun and the dragons flew to the creatures of evil. It wasn't a battle but more like cats chasing mice. Soon all of the orks and ogres' were dead. The dragons were full and happy. However, it wasn't enough, Akako let the dragons go but she felt as if she needed; more blood, more killing, more death.

Soon she found her self killing the innocent, enjoying the happiness of the cries for mercy and the wails of the mothers as she slowly killed there children in front of them. It made her laugh when they tried to hold the pieces of there infant baby asking why she would do a thing like this. The only answer they received was a slow painful death themselves. Soon Akako became so evil her eyes shone red and her hair became wild. Her movements were quick and her hunts silent. She was the predator and everything ells was the pray.

One day she was following a young girl in the woods. This was a new town and they knew nothing of the terror that was lurking around them. The girl was about fourteen and she was very pretty, much like Akako once was years and years ago.

The girl had blond hair and red lips. Her body was very shapely for her age but that didn't matter. What mattered was how Akako was going to rip her limbs and pull out her hair little bits at a time. She would then finish her off by breaking every bone in her body, while she was still alive and could feel every painful moment of it. Akako stalked her for awhile then right when she was about to pounce, the girl diapered and in her place was a black hole in space. Akako could not stop in mid air and she fell thru that hole.

"We need your help, wake up Akako we need you." It was a strange voice but Akako didn't know what to think. No one has ever asked her for her help, minus the cries for merci from her victims. When she opened her eyes she was in a cage just big enough for her to sit up. Looking at her thru the bars were three people. A young man in white stockings and a green tunic, his eyes were almost the same blue Akakoe's once was. The second was an old man with white pieces of hair sticking out from all sides; he wore a blue robe and had on a blue hat. The last one was another man. His face was hidden behind a mask but his eyes were as red as Akakoe's, and his hair was a golden blond.

Where am I, was what Akako wanted to say but what came out was a garbled growl and some hissings. She had been away from human contact for so long she had forgotten how to talk, instead she sounded like a beast.

The green tunic one frowned and turned to the masked one "Are you sure about this, she seams kind of wild, we only have four weeks to tame her and save Gannondorf."

The name sounded familiar like she knew it all of her life but she couldn't quite put a finger on it. Suddenly the room shook and the roof was torn off the building. Everything in the room was then scattered and thrown everywhere. Something hard had hit the cage Akako was in, splitting the cage wide enough for Akako to slip through. When she looked back at the trio they were all in a battle with some giant creature. Then she saw the door was open and she smiled. Akako smiled as she realized this was a new world for her to release her terror.

When link had finally got the giant goron to calm down and explain what was wrong. The goron told link he had just got the punch line of an old joke his grandfather had told him when he was young. The damage he caused was great but none was greater then the release of Gannondorf's daughter. Poor girl she must have thought her father was dead.

After link and Zelda sent Gannon to the sacred realm the dark being that inhabited his body left him. For a while Gannon spent his time reflecting on what happened and how he was ever going to make it up to link. It was then that the sages let him out and he made his amends. Sadly, the memories of his evil daughter made him a little angry and sad, but not evil. When link had gone to check up on him he was about to kill himself. Link saved him in the nick of time (yeah I know its Gannon why should link save his sorry ass?) that is when Gannon told link all about his daughter and told his whole life story to link. Some parts were boring some were interesting.

He told link of how he lived in a world far from Hyrull. How his daughter was born on a battle field and how his Kingdome came to ruins. It also explained why Gannon and his followers didn't have the trademark pointy ears. They were not of this world but refugees of another. He said that while he was in the dark void an evil being had caught him and possessed him. And because this evil entity was made purly of dark magic, it never died, time would go on and on but time for gannon was endless since the evil made both him and his people immortal. When they arrived to hyrull the hyrullienas were still just a primitive people, the magnificent castle that now stands was only a few rocks when Gannon arrived. It started out as a hunger for power then it became a hunger for blood. He then became the feared Gannondorf every one knew and hated.

Gannondoef said it was a black hole that he created using his blood and the thoughts of others. To Gannons surprise link told him he would find his daughter and get her back to him in a month. That was the last he heard of link.

Now link knew she was a ruthless killer and a savage beast. It seamed the dark shadow of evil runs in the family. He was a little pissed off about the goron but when he found out the goron had let out the beast he became enraged " Sheik, help me find her before she does any damage to her self or Hyrull."

Link knew that in her mind, that deep down there was a human but he had to tame the beast before he could even think of her as anything more.


End file.
